We Will Always Be Together, Right?
by Bakamilenbee
Summary: Kikuro. Oneshot. One day...


"A_ku disini untukmu selamanya"_

"Kise-kun!" Panggil seorang lelaki dengan tubuh rampingdengan rambut bewarna biru itu.

"Kurokocchi!" Panggil Kise dengan cepat. "Cepatlah, filmnya akan segera dimulai!"

"Iya iya. Sabar" katanya bingung saat tangannya ditarik cepat dengan Kise.

Yah benar memang, film ini cukup populer. Makannya, banyak sekali pengunjung yang ingin menontonnya. Termasuk kise sendiri.

"Benar-benar ramai..." kata kuroko bingung mengikuti arus manusia yang menurutnya sudah tidak sapat dihitung lagi.

"Kurokocchi, walaupun kau tidak kelihatan, aku yang menggandeng tanganmu tidak akan melepaskannya" katanya dengan wajah yang romantis dan cukup serius.

Kuroko hanya diam, tersipu. Bagaimana tidak? Wajahnya yang sudah menaklukan ribuan wanita itu diberikan kepada lelaki kecil seperti dirinya.

Film berlangsung selama 95menit. Cukup panjang memang, tapi kise yang menikmati film ini sama sekali tidak merasa bosan. Keluar dari bioskop itu, Kise terlihat capek.

Kise menarik tangannya dan menggoyangkan badannya serasa melakukan aerobik ditengah jalan untuk meringankan kecapean di badannya.

"Kau mau makan apa kurokocchi?" Kata Kise menawarkan.

"Tidak, kau saja" Jawab kuroko dengan senyum tipis.

Kise yang melihat ekspresi tersebut langsung menarik tangan Kuroko. "Eeehh? Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko bingung tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh rambut pirang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain?" Katanya seperti anak kecil yang meminta kepada ibunya.

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas "Baiklah baiklah"

Sesampainya disitu, lagi lagi Kise berbuat seenaknya, dengan menarik tangan Kuroko lalu membawanya ke depan wahana bianglala itu.

Bianglala? Apa itu? Bianglala adalah wahana roda berputar yang sangat besar. Biasanya hanya couple yang pergi kesana bukan? Tapi mereka memang couple, lalu apa yang salah?

"Dua orang" Kata Kise kepada karyawan yang mengurus wahana itu.

Kuroko hanya diam, bingung, tidak mengerti. Dia hanya ikut naik bianglala tersebut bersama Kise-kun. Didalam situ, hening, tanpa suara.

Tapi terlihat Kise yang menikmati permainan tersebut. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah anak kecil yang baru pertama kali pergi ke taman bermain.

"Lihat, kita berada di atas!" Tunjuk kise ke bagian bawah.

Kuroko hanya diam, dan hanya melihat kearah bawah dengan terpesonanya. Bagaimana tidak? Jarang juga ia berada di taman bermain. Terlebih lagi bersama Kise. Dia ingat, tahun lalulah terakhir ia berada di taman bermain ini dan menaiki bianglala ini.

Terlihat wajah Kise yang mendadak serius dan sedih. "Kise-kun, kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko khawatir

"Nee, kurokocchi. Kau akan selalu mencintaiku sampai akhir kan?"

"Tentu saja, aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun jadi jangan khawatir" Jawab Kuroko dengan senyum yang manis di wajahnya.

Kise hanya diam mendengarkan jawaban itu. Melihat ke arah bawah dengan wajahnya yang datar namun penuh arti.

Setelah keluar dari bianglala. Kise memilih tempat duduk tak jauh disitu, diikuti oleh Kuroko yang duduk di sampingnya menemani Kise.

Tak sengaja Kise melihat wahana perahu kecil di sungai tepat di belakangnya.

"Kurokocchi, di wahana itu tersebar mitos, bahwa pasangan yang saling mencintai dari lubuk hatinya akan bersama selamanya sampai akhir hayat"

"Begitukah? Kau mau naik?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa. "Itu akan membuktikan bukan? Apakah kita saling mencintai satu sama lain apa tidak. Dan dapat bersama selamanya"

"Baiklah!" Kata Kise menghembuskan nafas ssraya berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Kuroko.

Lalu Kise memesan satu perahu untuk mereka berdua. Orang orang melihat mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Yah, mereka cowok x cowok.

Tetapi Kise maupun Kuroko sama sekali tidak peduli tentang hal itu. Mereka tetap menaikinya tanpa keraguan satupun.

Kise menggerakan perahunya memutar-mutar. Mereka berdua hening tak ada yang bicara. Memandangi kehijauan dan sungai disekitar mereka.

Walau begitu, mereka berdua menikmati keromantisan ini. Seperti tiada akhir bagi mereka untuk bersama selamanya.

Keluar dari perahu itu, mereka lalu pergi menaiki wahana yang lain, dimulai dari yang menegangkan, sampai menyeramkan.

Tak terasa waktu menunjukan pukul 6 sore. Taman bermain akan ditutup. Untuk memorial, mereka berdiri di depan gerbang yang tanpa banyak orang. Kise dan kuroko duduk berdua di bawah pohon. Mereka saling bertatap mata, berciuman, dan bermesraan.

Tapi

Hal itu tidak akan terulang.

Ini yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kise-kun" Tatap kuroko ke wajah kise yang tampan itu. " Aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Sangat menyenangkan"

"_Aku mencintaimu. Selamanya_"

"Aku juga mencintaimu selamanya, Kurokocchi" Isak Kise sambil mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia meremas botol yang awalnya dipegang.

Isaknya semakin keras.

Hilang.

Kuroko.

Bagai halusinasi, tapi kali ini roh Kuroko sendirilah yang pergi ke dunia yang hina ini.

"Walaupun kita menaiki perahu yang katanya kita akan terus bersama sampai akhir hayat. Itu tidak terjadi" Isaknya sekali lagi.

"Walaupun kau mengatakan kita tidak akan berpisah sampai akhir hayat, tapi pada akhirnya kita harus berpisah"

"Walaupun kita saling mencintai satu sama lain"

"Walaupun kau berkata kau mencintaiku. Aku yang mencintaimu"

"Tapi, kita akan bertemu. Kuroko- Tetsuyacchi"

"Kita akan bersama selamanya. Tetsuyacchi"

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Kise. Dengan senyuman, disitu, saat itu. Ia menancapkan silet ke jantungnya langsung tanpa ragu.

Berharap dapat bertemu Kuroko. Di surga, di alam sana. Sudah cukup baginya yang kehilangan Kuroko.

Kuroko yang terkena kanker hati, harus meninggal di hari dan bulan itu tahun lalu. Kise yang tidak dapat menerima kenyataan, terus berhanulisasi. Tapi untuk hari ini, ia sungguh bertemu kuroko, walaupun itu hanyalah rohnya.

_"Ingat bukan Tetsuyacchi. Tepat tahun lalu kita juga berada disini, menaiki bianglala, perahu kecil itu, pergi kerumah hantu. Itu adalah hal yang tak dapat terlupakan dan aku ingin mengulanginya sekali lagi"_

_"Aku ingat Ryouta-kun. Ingat sekali, karena itu aku akan selalu mencintaimu"_

_"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, untuk itulah aku memutuskan selalu bersama denganmu, mengikutimu sampai akhir hayat kita"_

_"Kelihatannya mitos itu benar. Kita akan** bersama selamanya**"_

-Beberapa jam kemudian-

Disaat itu, ditemukan oleh Ayako Minami yang kebetulan lewat situ. 2 mayat lelaki yang saling bergandengan tangan.

Walaupun mereka sudah meninggal, wajah mereka menampakkan kebahagiaan, tidak sendiri. Bersama, selamanya.

_"Kita akan selalu bersama. Bukan?"_

_END_

* * *

_Maaf jika ada salah kata, typo dll. Semoga kalian semua suka dengan cerita ini. Dan aku harap kalian dapat menangis /NO. Sampai jumpa di karya berikutnya! RnR please!_


End file.
